1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alight emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that can emit light of various colors due to electron-hole recombination occurring at a p-n junction between p-type and n-type semiconductors when a current is supplied thereto. Such an LED is advantageous over a filament-based light emitting device in that it has a long lifespan, low power usage, superior initial-operation characteristics, and high vibration resistance. These factors have continually boosted the demand for LEDs. Notably of late, a great deal of attention has been drawn to group III nitride semiconductors that can emit light in a blue/short wavelength region.
In order to manufacture LEDs, a wafer is processed and subsequently diced into individual chip units. Thereafter, the individual chip units are provided with phosphorus layers, lenses or the like and then subjected to a packaging process. However, the packaging process, performed upon each of the chips, complicates the manufacturing process, increases costs, and interferes with reducing the size of a final package structure. Therefore, there is a demand in this technical field for an appropriate wafer-level packaging technique to simplify the process and achieve a reduction in the size of a device.